FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention is a structure concerning hernia healing trusses. The currently used hernia bandages by various Countries of the World are generally sorted into categories, as illustrated in following paragraphs:
Rubber trusses are generally used in Taiwan, Japan and other Countries. The shortcoming thereof is that the rubber trusses are too tight in the waist, thus the strength cannot be concentrated at the suffering spot and the hernias cannot be entirely braced back into the abdomen; therefore, a falling or dropping is occasionally seen. The frequent use of such rubber trusses hurts the skin because of the contact with the skin especially when used for children.
Canvas bandage having an elastic band inside is generally used in U.S.A., Canada and Australia. The outlook thereof is better and it is less abrasive to the skin, but the other shortcomings are similar to the rubber trusses, i.e. causing the user to feel sultry and incapable of providing sufficient strength.
Spring trusses are generally used in West Germany, Japan, and other Countries. The strength applied to the suffering spot is strong, and so it is only good for minor hernias and ineffective for serious hernias. Even if it is used for minor hernias, the patients activities such as crouching, sitting and standing will cause gaps and openings on the suffering spots; therefore, a falling or dropping is also occasionally seen. This is a major reason why hernias never heal when using this type of truss. Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to correct all the short-comings of the traditional hernia truss to achieve a perfect treatment thereto.